Kill The New Life
by Tigerstriker
Summary: Mein survives her battle with Budo. How will this change Night Raids and the Empires future? Will Tastumi survive as well? Read and find out. Rated M for a reason.


Chapter 1

Tastumi was running. He was running with everything he had. He couldn't stop no matter what. If he stopped she was going to die. The one girl who had stolen his heart was on her death bed.

Mein.

She used so much power and energy to kill Budo in a single moment so her body couldn't handle it. "Tastumi stop." Tastumi heard someone say in a weak voice. He looked down to see Mine barley awake.

He didn't want to stop but her face was so pleading. He slowed down till he came to a complete stop next to a river with the sun beginning to set.

"Why did you make me stop Mein? The faster I get you back to the base the faster you can recover." Tastumi said even though he knew she wouldn't recover.

"Baka, you know why." Mein said extremely weakly. Tastumi felt tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

"What happen to being on the winning side? Didn't you want to live to see our victory?" Tastumi asked in cracking voice.

"Baka I'm already on the winning side. You will make it the winning side." Mein said with tears in her eyes as well. "I'm really glad that I was able to fall in love with you."

"Stop talking Mein, save your strength." Tastumi said with a single tear running down his face.

"I will at least give you something to remember me." Mein said. She slowly grabbed the back of Tastumi's neck and pulled him closer to her. She lifted herself up till both their lips connected. The kiss was only for a few seconds but carried all of the feelings both had for each other.

They separated and looked into each other's eyes. Mein had a sad smile and Tastumi now had tear streaming down his face.

"I love you" Mein said as her eyes closed and her body went limp. Tastumi felt his blood run cold. He shook her softly. " Mein, come on get up." He shook her again.

"Mein."

"Mein!"

"MMMEEEEIIIIINNNN!" Tastumi screamed at the top of his lungs. He held Mein close to his body as he sobbed. He couldn't believe this was happening. He blamed himself for this happening. If he had been stronger she would be alive and kicking. He slowly lower Mein to the ground and looked at her.

"I swear I will make your dream come true Mein. I will use every bit of strength I have to make sure your dream will come true." Tastumi said as he looked at her. He brought her closer to him to give her one last hug. He put his head on her body to get one last feeling of her when he heard something he thought he wouldn't hear ever again.

(Thump)

Tastumi eyes shot open as he pulled away. He looked at Mein and saw she had her eyes still shut. He put his head on her chest to see if his mind was playing tricks on him.

(Thump)...(Thump)

She had a heart beat.

Granted it was a lot slower than it should be but still, she had a heart beat. Tastumi pulled his head away and put it near Mein's mouth. He barley heard her take a breath even though his ear was right next to her mouth.

His body began to shake.

She was still alive. He laid her down softly and stood up. "INCURSIO." He yelled. The armor quickly appeared on his body and strengthened his legs. He picked her up and pointed himself towards Night Raids base.

With every bit of energy he had he pushed off towards the base. A 6 foot deep crater was left where Tastumi was just standing. He was using everything he had to get Mein back to the base. He knew he only had a little more time to get Mein some medical supplies before she died for real.

In a matter of seconds he bursts through the trees that had surrounded the Night Raids base. Even though he was moving extremely fast he still saw the wire Lubbock had placed around base. He felt regret wash over his body but he ignored it. He had to get Mein to the base before he could worry about anything else.

He broke through the door and ran to the meeting room. He reached the room in just a few seconds and looked around. He saw Akame, Leone, and Najenda with sad looks on their faces. That however changed when they saw Tastumi in the Incursio armor holding Mein. Assuming she was dead they walked over slowly to comfort him.

They however stopped when Tastumi yell " She's alive. She barley has a heart beat and is barley breathing." Najenda suddenly appeared in front of Tastumi and began to check over Mein. Realizing Tastumi was correct she quickly ran off to get the medical supplies.

Thinking quickly Tastumi told the other 2 to get a pillow and blanket as he put her in a room next to the meeting room. He laid her down slowly as Akame appeared with a pillow and Leone with a blanket. Najenda appeared in the door way with the supplies and said " Everyone out. Even you Tastumi."

"But" Tastumi tried to argue but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to she Akame with a sad look. She only shook her head but Tastumi knew what she meant. He walked out with Akame and Leone behind him but he took one last look at Mein before he left the room.

Tastumi was pacing back and forth in nervousness. He was praying Mein would be alright and would be able to make a full recovery. Akame and Leone were trying their best to calm him down but he was still extremely stressed. After an hour of waiting they all heard the door open.

Najenda came out the room with a neutral look on her face. Tastumi was immediately in her face. "Is she alive? Will she ok? Will she make a full recovery?" Tastumi continued to ask questions till Najenda got mad. She slammed his head into the ground and said "She's alive but due to the amount of the stress she was put under she might wake up in an hour or she won't ever wake up again."

After he stood up and his head stop hurting Tastumi felt some stress in his body disappeared. He had saved the girl who had stolen his heart but she might never wake up again.

"She's lucky to be alive. The amount of stress her body took should have had killed her it but she seems to have been lucky in surviving." Najenda said as she sat in the throne chair she had in the meeting room.

"In a week we will discuss our next move. With general Budo dead the palace security will be severely weakened. We will tell the Revolutionary Army to attack the capital all at once so when they send soldiers to defend the city Night Raid will bust into the palace and kill the prime minister." Najenda said trying to ignore the sad atmosphere.

Tastumi looked at her before sighing. "Looks like Night Raids final mission will soon."

"Yes so for now relax and prepare." Najenda said with a smile. Tastumi immediately began to walk over to the room Mein was in. He walked in slowly and quietly sat down in a chair that was next to the bed.

"I know you will wake up so until you do I will take care of you. And once you wake up I will make you the happiest girl in the world." Tastumi said while kissing her forehead.

KiLlThEnEwLiFeKiLlThEnEwLiFeKiLlThEnEwLiFeKiLlThEnEwLiFe

The next week was extremely uneventful. They had done a few jobs but they were extremely easy and they didn't have to fight the Jaegers. Tastumi was becoming more and more stressed. He was beginning to feel like she might never wake up but he kept his hopes high.

He barley left her side. He fed her and made sure she drank a lot of water. To take his mind off worrying about Mein for awhile he decided to go hunting for meat for tonights dinner.

"Alright I'll be back in a few hours so don't cause to much trouble." Tastumi said as he was walking out the door.

"Why do you think we will cause trouble?" a slightly drunk Leone said with a slur.

"Do I even have to say?" Tastumi said as he walked out and closed the door behind him. After walking a few feet he heard a ton of glass shatter. "God damn it, fuck it I'll fix it later."

He took off in a run into the forest to see what kind of danger beasts he could find for dinner.

Leone was currently standing in front of a pile of broken beer mugs. She had a little pink on her cheeks from being a little drunk. "Dang I broke more mugs, o'well I'll let Tastumi clean when he gets back." Leone said as she walked back to her room.

Akame walked out of her room to see the pile of broke beer mugs all over the floor. She was glad Najenda was at the revolutionary army for a meeting or else they would be in trouble She sighed and began to pick up them up. She wasn't sure how Najenda dealt with all of Night Raids antics and she didn't even want to think about they trouble they caused when everyone else was alive.

After she finished picking up the glass, she began to think about what kind of meat Tastumi would bring back and what kind of meat dinner she would make. While she was still thinking when she heard a door open behind her.

Thinking it was Leone she turned around to ask her why there had been broken beer mugs all over the floor. Her voice got caught in her throat when she turned around to see someone who was short and had bright pink hair.

KiLlThEnEwLiFeKiLlThEnEwLiFeKiLlThEnEwLiFeKiLlThEnEwLiFe

Tastumi was dragging a giant boar behind him. It wasn't that hard to kill but catching the damn thing was a whole other story. After an hour of chasing the thing on foot he finally used Incursio to catch it and kill it. He didn't have the strength to carry it because of the work out it gave him but he was able to drag it back.

He pulled the beast to the front door and yelled " Akame I got you your meat." He saw the door open and something fly past him. He turned around to see Akame already going over it.

"Ok you have fun I'm going to go check on Mein." Tastumi said. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Akame smiling at him. He was confused at first but realized why she was smiling.

He turned towards the door and began to shake. He wanted to run it at full speed but something told him not too. He walked slowly as he gripped the door handle. He opened it to see Leone with one of the biggest grins he had ever seen. She simply used her thumb to point behind her.

Specifically at his room.

He walked passed her. His mind was dead set on the door in front of him. He was still shaking and he shook more and more as he reached for the door knob. He gripped it and opened it slowly. What he saw could only be compared to the look of beautiful angel.

Sitting on his bed was a smiling Mein who was looking out the window. She turned to Tastumi and smiled again.

Tastumi was speechless. He felt happiness take over his entire body as he felt tears beginning to pool in his eyes. He took a few steps forward but was tackled to the ground. He looked down at Mein who also had tears in her eyes. She buried her head into his chest and said "Thanks for saving me you dimwit."

Tastumi chuckled. "Even though you just woke up you are still you." Tastumi said while sitting up. He felt her tears of happiness from Mein fall on his shirt as tears also began to fall off his face. After 5 minutes of crying in happiness Tastumi stopped and stood up. He was still holding Mein close to him even as he got up.

He pull her off him and looked at her. She still had a smile with tears running down her face. He cupped both her cheeks and pulled her face towards his until their lips met. The kissed was full of their passion for each other.

They kissed for a few more seconds before they both pulled away. Mein had a light shade of pink on her cheeks but still had her smile. Tastumi however wasn't embarrassed and grinned at her. He was so happy that she was awake he wasn't really thinking straight.

Leone and Akame watched the whole thing with smiles of their own. They were both happy that Mein was awake but they knew Tastumi was happier than they were. Mein was as happy as could be but that changed when she thought about her Imperial Arm.

"Wait what happened to Pumpkin?" Mein asked with worry in her voice. Tastumi, Leone, and Akame suddenly grew a sad look. Akame walked away only to return a few seconds later. In her hand was what looked like the barrel to a gun.

"This is all that was left. Or at least what I could grab before we had to make a speedy escape." Akame said in a sorrowful tone. Mein slowly took the barrel from Akame and looked at it.

After a few seconds of looking at it a sniffle could be heard from her as her hair covered her eyes. Tastumi immediately pulled her into a hug and she buried her head in his shoulder. She began to sob into Tastumi as he tried to comfort her.

He knew how important Pumpkin was to her. It gave her confidence and made her fell safe even if she was in trouble. Akame and Leone also knew what Mein was going through but again let Tastumi comfort her.

Mein sobbed out "I-I-I'm sorry it's j-j-just Pumpkin w-w-was ..." Mein didn't finished her sentence as she continued to sob into Tastumi's shoulder. After 10 minutes of crying Mein finally calmed down.

"Looks like I can't be in Night Raid anymore." Mein said sadly. "What of course you can." Tastumi said trying to cheer her up.

"It doesn't matter if you have an Imperial Arms or not, you are still apart of Night Raid." Akame said with confidence. Mein smiled before saying in a cocky voice "Your right, there has to be at least one normal person around to keep you guys in line."

Everyone laughed at her response before Leone said teasingly "Alright since you don't have and Imperial Arm anymore you can become out maid"

Mein instantly blushed a bright red before saying "There is no way I'm become a maid for you weirdos." Everyone except Mein who was still blushing began to laugh even harder.

"Ok that's enough fun Akame lets go get cooking" Leone said while putting her arm around Akames shoulders. She turned around and walked to the kitchen. Leone new that Tastumi and Mein needed some alone time with each other.

Tastumi was about to stop her saying that he would cook but he saw to look she gave him. It basically said "Have fun" but she quickly turned her head so he couldn't see it. Tastumi smiled while telling himself to thank her later.

He turned to Mein who was just looking at nothing in particular with a very interested look.

"What are you thinking?" Tastumi asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how long I was out." Mein said.

"They didn't tell you?" Tastumi asked like she was joking. "No, they said you would explain everything to me." Mein said as she looked at Tastumi for answers.

"Well first off, you we're it for a week and I've been taking care of you since I got you here." Tastumi said and was about to say something else but was cut off by Mein who connected her lips with his again.

Once she pull away from Tastumi she said "Thank you." Tastumi just smile before saying "Your welcome."

Suddenly Tastumi lost his smile and frowned." Also, once boss gets back we will be starting Night Raids final mission. The Revolutionary Army will attack tomorrow and once they start we will invade the palace. The guards will be busy dealing with the army so security will be extremely thin so that is when we will go and kill the Prime Minister."

Suddenly Mein cupped both Tastumi's cheeks and looked directly into his eyes. "Promise me." Mein said as her hair covered her eyes." Promise me you will come back alive. I didn't just wake up to see go off on a mission to get killed alright?" Mein said as tears began to spill out of her eyes.

Tastumi was taken aback. He hadn't ever seen this vulnerable side of Mein before. It made him want to hug her and comfort her. So that's what he did.

He pulled her into a tight hug while saying "I promise, I will come back alive." Mein hugged him back then said "Thank you."

Mein suddenly broke the hug and wiped her tears away. She softly pushed Tastumi away from her as she stood up. She walked over to the door, shut it, and locked it. She turned back to Tastumi and grew a bright red blush.

"I-I-I'm g-g-going to s-s-show you what y-y-you'll miss if you d-d-die." Mein stuttered. She grabbed the left shoulder of her dress and pulled it down her arm till a large portion of skin was showing.

Tastumi gasped when he realized what Mein want to do and also grew a blush. He felt his body move in its own as he stood up and brought Mein into a very hot and passion filled kiss. They were about to do something neither of them would ever regret.

KiLlThEnEwLiFeKiLlThEnEwLiFeKiLlThEnEwLiFeKiLlThEnEwLiFe

**Hello Tigerstriker here. Now I know what your thinking. "God damn it add a lemon" well there is a very good reason why this story is rated m. I was planning on finishing this on Monday but I got bit by my grandmas cat on my finger. It got infected so I can't use my right hand. As you could probably guess it's hard to type fast with one hand so it took longer than expected.**

**If you see and spelling or grammar mistakes leave a review or PM me. I will be starting a few new stories on fairy tail but I will update The Smart Flame first.**

**With that,**

** Tigerstriker out **


End file.
